The Blade and the Brush
by The Raven up to no good
Summary: An artistic yet pessimist and stubborn 15 year old girl looses her family and is forced to wander alone into the streets of London; out of all the people she could have run to, they had to be the Demon barber and Mrs Lovett.
1. Chapter 1

_Shit, I need to hide from these bastards now! They will destroy my only sketchbook left. _I ran as fast as I could down to a street named Fleet Street, if I'm not mistaken. As I ran, I heard them coming closer. I spotted a shop whose door was open. I got in but I'm sure they saw me enter; I ran to the other exit of the shop that leads to some stairs.

_That's my way out!_I ran up the stairs the shop or home I'm not sure. I slowly opened the door, to see if anyone was there, and a small bell make a sound to announce the entry of any person who opened the door, in this case my entry.

"Hello?" no answer or sound so I quickly entered the shop; yes it was a shop, a barbers shop actually.

I stated to look around to see if there were any of those shaving razors. How I love those bloody things! They were so well interesting. On the little table furniture there was a wooden box and I as a curious little rat I am, opened it to find six of the razors I have been looking for. I took one, placed it on the floor. I sat behind it, that way I wouldn't interrupt the shine the light of the dull sun reflected on it. I took my sketchbook out my bag; also my small brush and the ink I use to draw.

When I was about to finish shading and marking the details the door opened. A man came in and he seems quite furious I was there. We just kept staring at each other; him with anger and I with fear.

"What are you doing in my shop?" He yelled as he kept getting closer to me, and at the same time he grabbed a razor and opened it. He grabbed me by my shirt and holds me against the wall with the blade on my neck. In this moment the razor is not as appealing as it was before.

"Answer my question lass. You don't have all day" his voice louder than before

"I was running away from some mean bastards and hid here. But it seems I ran into brute" I snapped at him and pushed him away. Felt something warm sliding down my neck, I touched it to see what it was and when I looked to my hand it had blood on it. Now that angered me. The cut didn't felt big but it still got me angry.

"Why on hell did you cut me? I just came here and started to draw is that so…" he covered my mouth with his hand to shut me up. Then grabbed my neck, it was getting hard to breathe.

"I don't care what the fuck you were doing but I want you out! Or else" with that he let go of me. I tried to catch my breath. I know I should get my things and leave but of course I didn't I'm too much of a loudmouth.

"Or else what? Kill me? By that you would be doing me a huge bloody favour sir!" with that I grabbed my things and left.

When I was half way down the stairs I noticed I forgot my drawing. I ran back to the shop to find him holding and looking at my drawing.

"Sir I think you have something that belongs to me" I was seriously annoyed. My day has been crap and he is making the shit a whole bloody worse.

He didn't reply nor heard me. I started walking to him to take back my drawing but he grabbed my wrist before I could take the paper. He was angry and as I struggled to break free he tightened his grip.

_Shit! It hurts and if he keeps holding my wrist like this my wound would get worse. _I know I was wearing long gloves that cover my forearm, but it still hurt. I noticed that blood was starting to stain the dark grey fabric. The wounds once again opened this is no good.

"Let go of me and give it back!"

"What if I say no? You left it here. Now leave"

"Fine…"he let go of my arm after I decided to leave. I gave in this time but I couldn't let him damage my arm more than it already is. I walked away from him and gave him my back. I took off my left glove to check on my arm. I gasped I didn't expect it to be this bad. Blood kept coming out my arm and started to fall on the floor.

_I need to take care of this quickly. _

"D-do you have a needle and some string? I kinda need them right now…" I asked with a low voice. But he didn't answer. When I was about to ask again I noticed he was right beside me staring at my wounds. Yes wounds which he just reopened.

"How did you get them?" I heard him ask with excitement and curiosity in his voice.

"It is none of your business. Do you have a needle and some string I may use?" I asked once again irritated. He shook his head.

Well perfect with that I put on my glove again and left, there is no use on getting my drawing back anyway.

_I wonder if in the shop I ran into before there is someone that may help me… I mean I have no home. My life is just "perfect" a fifteen year old girl without a home. I only have a few art materials and a small blade I stole, that's all. _

As I go down the stairs I see that I'm making a small trail of blood; that means that my glove is completely soaked. _Damned thing now I my life literally depended on whoever lives here._

I entered the shop running and relieved there is someone there.

"Um… Mrs, do you have some string and needle I ca-"  
"What happened to ya arm love? It's bleeding all over the floor! What 'appened to you?" the woman cut off my words and kept asking me a lot of questions repeatedly.

"ma'am! What happened is of no importance I just need so-"

"here come love, I need to clean that up for ya and care for it properly if ya don't wanna loose the arm ya know?" she grabbed me by my right wrist and sat me down on a sofa. She left to look for something.

"well dear take them gloves off if ya' want me to clean those wounds of yours" I did as told, she seems nice and caring but she talks just too much. She cleaned the big cut with water then wrapped it up with a piece of cloth. I'm surprised she did say anything about the other scars I had.

"Well thank you ma'am. I guess I'll be leaving now"

"Call me Mrs Lovett, and no ya not, not till you tell me ya name and how you got all those scars and wounds. Also you seem to ha' run into Mista' T. upstairs"

"well um how did you know that I was upstairs? And Mr T? _who the hell is T I'm confused. _

"I heard him screaming. His name is Todd he is a barber who lives upstairs, and don't change the subject. What's ya name and how did ya get your arm like that?" _I think I can't run out of this one…_

"Well my name is Lenore and I'm not telling you how I got these. So if you excuse me I must leave now"

"Ok dear y take care then" with that I left.

I wasn't going to tell her anything about myself. It was dark when I left the baker's shop. Maybe the oh so called Mr Todd is sleeping, if he is I can silently go in and steal back my drawing! I was smiling now, I really wanted my drawing back.

I stealthily went up the stairs and opened the door slowly so that the bell wouldn't make the slightness sound. The room was dark but the big window let in a lot of moonlight, enough for me to look for my drawing. One I was inside I just turn around to see him standing right in front of me. _Well damn…_

"Didn't I told you to stay out!" he half screamed at me.

"I want my drawing back! I made it therefore it belongs to me!"

"Lass you will regret coming back here" with those few words I had already regretted being here.

.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw it coming but I never seem to listen to reason. He forced me to sit on the chair that was located in the center of the room. As soon as he let go of my arm I knew I had to run but I didn't, my body was already paralyzed by fear. Just when he was about to cut my throat the door opened.

"Mista T, I forgot to bring ya food. I'm sorry it's late but here it- MISTA T WUT ARE YA DOING?" just by that voice of hers I knew who it was. I heard something fall, it must have been the food tray. There was a lot of tension in the room, it was awfully quiet too.

"um… hello again?" that's all I could say while slapping away Mr. Todd's arm from around my neck. I stand up to face the barber. All I did was to push him out of the way and look for my drawing around the room.

"Lenore dear wut are ya doing here and what are looking for?" she follows me completely ignoring the barber.

"I am looking for what HE took from me and it is mine. I drew it there for it belongs to me!" I kept looking everywhere.

"Sweeney what did cha took from the poor girl" she was now looking at him with her hands on her hips, she seemed angry but I wasn't paying attention to her.

"I took nothing; she left it here after I kicked her out."

"Well I'm sorry for being chased by the police and needing somewhere to hide!" I walked at him to push him again but Mrs. Lovett caught me before I could.

"Sweeney loves, whatever she is looking just give it to her. You don't want any more problems to deal with do you dear?" with that he handed my drawing to her, it was all folded into a smaller size but it was my paper.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I have to find somewhere to stay for the night, and try not to get caught by the police or the judge" I have gotten in enough trouble with people, I should leave before Adding these two to the list.

"The judge?" He asked with a complete different tone of voice compared to the one he had earlier.

"Um… yeah what about him? He wants me dead but I don't bloody care; I mean this Hell needs less people in it doesn't it?" I was now confused. And for once the Lovett woman was quiet!

"Nellie, leave us" as fast as he commanded her she left without saying a word.

After she was gone he seemed to relax a little but not much. I was still in the same position as before but with my shoulder tense and with my right hand rubbing my left arm.

"So lass, what did you do to anger the judge?" He asked meanwhile cleaning his razor and walking in a constant pace in front of the window.

"I threw a rock at him. He deserved it! He killed my father and mother." I could throw him a million rocks if I could. My parents were, no, are innocent they did nothing wrong to be sentenced to death. They were good people.

He gave a small laugh, that's it that made me angry.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT BEING AN ORPHAN BEING CHASED BY THE POLICE?" I could only scream at the man. My life is ruined because of the God damned judge.

"I was not laughing about you being orphan, but about imagining the judge being hit by a rock. And true he does deserve it; actually he deserves worse" he was now smiling at his razor. What man smiles at an object?

"Why you think so he hasn't done anything to you…" that small sentence made him look at me, he was angry… again.

"Well pet, you have no idea of what that judge has done to me" his face was of pure hatred but not for me, I just irritate him, but to the judge.

"No I don't have the slight less idea; I am no psychic you know." Answering coldly wasn't the best idea but he didn't attack me.

"That man sent me to prison in Australia! Just to get my wife and child! Now my wife is dead and he has my daughter! He has done enough to me!" he just kept staring coldly into my eyes.

"I got my drawing back now I will be leaving" I just changed the subject; I needed to get out of here. I don't want anyone to see me cry. Crying is a sign of weakness.

I raced to the door but right when I was about to open it my legs couldn't support my weight any longer. Soon after I hit the floor I feel my tears going down my cheeks. I couldn't move so I just stayed there resting my head against the wall.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! All reviews will be appreciated both good or bad.**

**I'll submit the next chapter as soon as I can.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

I saw it coming but I never seem to listen to reason. He forced me to sit on the chair that was located in the center of the room. As soon as he let go of my arm I knew I had to run but I didn't, my body was already paralyzed by fear. Just when he was about to cut my throat the door opened.

"Mista T, I forgot to bring ya food. I'm sorry it's late but here it- MISTA T WUT ARE YA DOING?" just by that voice of hers I knew who it was. I heard something fall, it must have been the food tray. There was a lot of tension in the room, it was awfully quiet too.

"um… hello again?" that's all I could say while slapping away Mr. Todd's arm from around my neck. I stand up to face the barber. All I did was to push him out of the way and look for my drawing around the room.

"Lenore dear wut are ya doing here and what are looking for?" she follows me completely ignoring the barber.

"I am looking for what HE took from me. I drew it there for it belongs to me!" I kept looking everywhere.

"Sweeney what did cha took from the poor girl" she was now looking at him with her hands on her hips, she seemed angry but I wasn't paying attention to her.

"I took nothing; she left it here after I kicked her out."

"Well I'm sorry for being chased by the police and needing somewhere to hide!" I walked at him to push him again but Mrs. Lovett caught me before I could.

"Sweeney loves, whatever she is looking just give it to her. You don't want any more problems to deal with, do you dear?" with that he handed my drawing to me, it was all folded into a smaller size but it was my paper.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me I have to find somewhere to stay for the nigh and hide from the police since the judge is looking for me. He ain't happy with me at all." I have gotten in enough trouble with people; I should leave before adding these two to the list.

"The judge?" He asked with a complete different tone of voice compared to the one he had earlier.

"Um… yeah what about him? He wants me dead but I don't bloody care; I mean this hell needs less people in it doesn't it?" I was now confused. And for once the Lovett woman was quiet!

"Nellie, leave us" as fast as he commanded her she left without saying a word.

After she was gone he seemed to relax a little but not much. I was still in the same position as before but with my shoulder tense and with my right hand rubbing my left arm.

"So lass, what did you do to anger the judge?" He asked meanwhile cleaning his razor and walking in a constant pace in front of the window.

"I threw a rock at him. He deserved it! He killed my father and mother." I could throw him a million rocks if I could. My parents were, no, are innocent they did nothing wrong to be sentenced to death. They were good people.

He gave a small laugh, that's it that made me angry.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT BEING AN ORPHAN BEING CHASED BY THE POLICE?" I could only scream at the man. My life is ruined because of the God damned judge.

"I was not laughing about you being orphan, but about imagining the judge being hit by a rock. And true he does deserve it; actually he deserves worse" he was now smiling at his razor. What man smiles at an object?

"Why you think so he hasn't done anything to you…" that small sentence made him look at me, he was angry… again.

"Well pet, you have no idea of what that judge has done to me" his face was of pure hatred but not for me, I just irritate him, but to the judge.

"No I don't have the slight less idea; I am no psychic you know." Answering coldly wasn't the best idea but he didn't seem bothered.

"He imprisoned me for false charges, and transported me to Australia; and all of that to get to my wife and child. Now my wife is dead and he has my daughter. He has done enough." he just kept staring coldly.

"Well I got my drawing back now I will be leaving" I just changed the subject; I needed to get out of here. I don't want anyone to see me cry. Crying is a sign of weakness.

I raced to the door but right when I was about to open it my legs couldn't support my weight any longer. Soon after I hit the floor I feel my tears going down my cheeks. I couldn't move so I just stayed there resting my head against the wall.

_I feel awful; my arm hurts and it's probably bleeding again and I'm practically crying in front of a man who thinks on killing me one second and in the next he starts a conversation._ While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the barber's hand on my shoulder. Without thinking I turn body towards him and lay my head on his chest. I couldn't stop the tears. I felt his arms slowly pulling me into a hug.

"Lass, crying won't solve anything"

"I know it all happened already and it's impossible to solve. There is nothing left to do than to accept the past" I stood up and opened the door.

"You could do that true, but there's also the option of getting your revenge" when I heard that I turned back to him.

"I'm sorry but revenge takes you nowhere, it only gives you a temporary reason to live but when it's done it only leaves you with emptiness and life without a purpose; unless you have other plans for later which I doubt." His face was black and no words came out of his mouth. With a sigh I gave him the drawing from before. He had a confused expression in his face.

"It's alright, keep it; you seemed to like it more than I do" I opened the door "I guess I'll see you around since I'm thinking of staying with Lovett for a while, since I think she would force me if I say no" and I left.

Also it was true Mrs. Lovett did force me to stay there, for the night at least. She gave me a nightgown for me to change into. I bathed quickly and changed.

"Ma'am where do I place my clothes and gloves, and where do I sleep?" since the other room with a bed was being occupied by a little boy who had a bottle of gin in his hand. So young and already drinking I don't think he will last long.

"Here dear give them to me, and if you don't mind you can sleep on the sofa" I handed my clothes to her.

"No I don't mind at all and thank you"

After she left to her room I lied on the sofa and fell asleep, I have to admit I was exhausted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible and thanks for the reviews.  
**


End file.
